pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9 ---- Cartoonman25 This user is vandilizing the Snubull page. Please fix this! --Mario101luigi202peach404 16:25, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Oh, well, thank you for letting me know. --Mario101luigi202peach404 19:08, August 21, 2016 (UTC) Something funny hey something funny is if you look at the team Skull animations on the over world they look like they are Hip Hop Dancers. Highlight Can you highlight this blog? If you look on the community messages notice page you'll see last week's RTP blog is there. Just change week 3 to week 4 and of course the link. Thank you. --Rai 水 (talk) 19:42, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :How long does it take for the blue notice box to pop up? --Rai 水 (talk) 20:11, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I see it now. Thanks! --Rai 水 (talk) 21:18, August 20, 2016 (UTC) Slay Slay has took it upon himself to delete the roundy templates because he says it'll save load time, which honestly it doesn't, like at all. He feels he doesn't need to discuss it with others. --Rai 水 (talk) 22:39, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :I do not need to discuss coding matters, if you had actually listened to what I was telling you, you would have realized that I would be replacing them with inline css which would load faster than page external templates. Please refer to your talk page for the warning I gave you for insinuating aggregations towards me in the chat room. ::How do I get a warning for "insinuating" that you didn't discuss the matter. You just don't like me. Get over yourself. :Where on Alola, did you get the idea that I don't like you, from. That is an extremely rash assumption of my intentions and character. 23:07, August 20, 2016 (UTC) ::::Lord this guy is just trying to block me just because he doesn't like that I disagreed with me. I have all of our interactions documented on screenshots to show you that him trying to block me has zero to with me harassing him or anything, but that he just doesn't like me. In the screenshots you will see how rude and cynical he has been to me. --Rai 水 (talk) 23:10, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Once again, you clearly have misinterpreted everything I've said and done, it was a warning for chat, with multiple steps before you would have been removed from the wiki. You are however, now testing my patience. :Messaging the other admins and snitching, or whatever it is that you want to label it, is not the correct way to go about this. A much better way to have approached it, would to have made a forum, since you so HEAVILY wanted to see a discussion. You could have then linked everyone too it, and carried on from there. ::Slay oh please. I was talking to Lord. Otherwise I would have messaged you on your talkpage. What are you going to block me because I'm trying to defend myself from being blocked by a guy who is using his own entitlement to validate his action. I asked why you deleted the templates. I asked did you discuss it, you first answered why do I have to prove anything to you, being rude as usual. Deny it if you want, I have the proof. Then you said it what discussed. I asked where and how long ago. I mean I've been here for almost a year and I haven't seen it. If you would to be so nice, you could have linked me to it, but you wanted to be rude. Call me a snitch if you want, I will do whatever it takes to take down someone who isn't using his power correctly. --Rai 水 (talk) 23:20, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :Then you're doing a poor job, as you should have, long ago, been on Shockstorm's case, but, et tu Bruté, novas pro bono? ::::And you are doing a poor job, esoecially for an admin. --Rai 水 (talk) 23:25, August 20, 2016 (UTC) :See no evil, Hear no Evil, Do no Evil (monkey) (monkey) (monkey). Forum Your input on this forum woild be appreciated. --Rai 水 (talk) 17:18, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Moderator Symbol in Chat I've been promoted to moderator a couple of days ago by Slaying, but unfortunately, he forgot to put a symbol (Team Mystic symbol for me) beside my name, and demoted his account and deleted his bot account. Would it be okay if you were to add the symbol beside my name on the chat plz? Thank you. Reply (to your reply) Oh ok, thnx WolfLord315 (talk) 11:21, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Untitled Hello i popped by and seen your profile page and you gots allot of pokemon games, what explore one is your favorite, have you ever wanted to role play one of them or maybe another way. er that sounded weird, anyway er you ever played comquest?Caring16:) (talk) 22:40, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Spreading the word Hey Lord, User Pomi098 wanted me to spread the word about his Poll so you notice that "Sorry i can't provide a link 4 it" I'll provide everyone a link i've said it too on September 3rd okay? So you notice. Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 18:29, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Highlight Can you highlight this blog? The message will be the same as the previous one on the community messages, but the week # and link will be different. Also, may you change the sentence "Another Pokémon has been picked to be rated" to "Check out what Pokémon are featured this time and cast your rating"..--Rai 水 (talk) 21:18, September 3, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. But, may I ask you to change something again? I would like the second sentence to say "Check out what Pokémon have been featured to be rated in week 6". --Rai 水 (talk) 21:39, September 3, 2016 (UTC) New That new pokemon's name is TypeNull?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:50, September 6, 2016 (UTC) http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/File:TypeNull.png Galleries and Trivia In the moves pages, will gallery come above trivia or below trivia? Utkar22 07:44, September 8, 2016 (UTC) RTP May you highlight this blog for the Rate That Pokémon series like you did for last week? --Rai 水 (talk) 17:45, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :Another favor. May you rewrite the message to say "Check out what Pokémon have been featured to be rated in week 7". Also, how long does it take for the notification to pop up? --Rai 水 (talk) 19:23, September 9, 2016 (UTC) ::Okay it popped up, but can you change the message to say "Check out what Pokémon have been featured to be rated in week 7"? --Rai 水 (talk) 19:30, September 9, 2016 (UTC) :::Are you sure? Cuz I'm reading "It's that time again! It's week 7 and check out what Pokémon have been featured to be rated in week 7". I just want the "Check out what Pokémon have been featured to be rated in week 7". --Rai 水 (talk) 19:53, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Episodes Episodes had the wrong names? I thought an episode wasn't aired.--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:01, September 13, 2016 (UTC) XY135's dub title may have literally been revealed http://tvschedule.zap2it.com/tv/pok%C3%A9mon-xyz/episode-guide/EP02361374?aid=tvschedule - Rocking Kalos Defenses! (It's listed as episode 42 and episode 33 (126) +9 = 135 which is "The Megalith Advances! Kalos' Defense Line!!" and the description is "The fate of Chespie and the world rests in the hands of an extraordinarily powerful group of friends and allies.") I believe this is safe to say that XY135 is Rocking Kalos Defenses! and clearly Zap2it has gotten air dates wrong as it's listed as episode 42 after episode 33, but the air date is listed as October 8 because it's been wrong before. PokémonGamer 12:58, September 15, 2016 (UTC) :Plus, it appears to have been originally leaked as XY135 before the title was even announced, Zap2it has confirmed the leak. Zap2it also lists "No episode title" for XY136 and XY137. PokémonGamer 13:07, September 15, 2016 (UTC) ::Yeah, this could end up being a placeholder name for that timeslot. PokémonGamer 13:12, September 15, 2016 (UTC) RTP - Week 8 Can you highlight this week's blog? --Rai 水 (talk) 11:45, September 16, 2016 (UTC) Edit Well, just a reminder that when uploading new images for any purpose, it is best to have a short description. Like here. Energy ''X'' 13:54, September 19, 2016 (UTC) iPokémon Can you highlight this blog. This is a different series so the message I would like for it to say is "Just what Pokémon are you? Find out in the first installment (link here) of iPokémon." --Rai 水 (talk) 14:07, September 19, 2016 (UTC) :Can you remove Fishmonkey11's first post and Tlsonic's on here as it doesn't follow the correct guidelines? Nevermind. X already handled it for me, but I would like for you to join. --Rai 水 (talk) 14:55, September 20, 2016 (UTC) Golduck Golduck showed male traits. It showed off for girls and misty said it was pokemon version of Brock so it obviously showed it was male.--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:53, September 21, 2016 (UTC) Hmmm... Hi Lord, I think I was finding something that doesn't belong to the wiki. I have found this user has been adding fanon articles (two of them I counted but now I am putting them as a candidate for deletion). Heres Proof: Do you mind deleting these? Thanks! --Mrs.red bird #1 girl in the world! 14:45, September 24, 2016 (UTC) kijsett This guy has made the Ash's Rowlet page... but the new cartoon hasn't been out yet...Diana Lover (talk) 12:54, September 28, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 12:54, September 28, 2016 (UTC) Team Rocket You've watched the episode. Do you know the attacks team rocket pokemon used?--Kyurem147 (talk) 20:49, September 30, 2016 (UTC) Ice Stone I've just updated Evolutionary Stones adding the latest Ice Stone. Won't you mind having a check? Diana Lover (talk) 10:56, October 7, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 10:56, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Thanks!Diana Lover (talk) 11:51, October 7, 2016 (UTC)Diana loverDiana Lover (talk) 11:51, October 7, 2016 (UTC) Voice Actors Hi, BigDocFan here, hope you don't mind me adding voice actors for the dub, I'm in regular contact with Lisa Ortiz so my info is pretty reliableBigDocFan (talk) 21:54, October 9, 2016 (UTC) Deletion Request Seeing as I decided to stop with the RTP series and iPokemon series, I would prefer if all mention of them were deleted. So if you could delete all the blogs of RTP found here and the single blog of iPokémon found here, I'd appreciate it. --Rai 水 (talk) 02:41, October 13, 2016 (UTC) :Thank you. --Rai 水 (talk) 13:34, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Team Rocket's Koffing Hey, there. Can you upload pictures of Team Rocket's Koffing from Pokémon Origins, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 06:30 October 13, 2016 (UTC) Hm, Looks like my predictions are coming true in my blog for episode preview one we see Ash's Goodra returning to training/abandon again, second we see Ash's Gerninja hugging Ash like it's saying goodbye to him, So in saying can't wait to see the episode, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 14:07, October 13, 2016 (UTC) Hey Reporting a user Hi Lord, Can you check user Quintonshark8713's talk page as well as his edits he's made?, As you can see on there, I and X have messaged to stop his unnecessary edits with the Stage 2 category can revert his edits plz, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 00:47, October 15, 2016 (UTC) Powerstaark Hey, there. Can you and EnergyX talk to Powerstaark and tell him to stop speculating stuff that isn't confirmed for the Pokémon pages for the Pokémon Generations series? He is really starting to bother me. I just talked to Kyruem147 and asked him to delete the images I told him to upload. Powerstaark drove me to the point of confusion for the past three weeks for now and I think I've had enough. I hope you understand my dilemma. DragonSpore18 (talk) 02:06 October 14, 2016 (UTC) Wanted to ask Hi Lord, I want to ask who is a moderator on Discussion post is? If it's you can you delete a post for me it's off topiced about pokemon it's "clowns" i gone and posted it 4 deletion on there, so you notice Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 20:03, October 16, 2016 (UTC) Thank you for Deleting the "clown" post on Discussion post if it was you anyway thanks a ton to whoever, Kind regards....Trainer Micah (talk) 20:21, October 16, 2016 (UTC) It's fine I got your message, And it's alright thank you for your reply, Kind regards...Trainer Micah (talk) 21:57, October 16, 2016 (UTC)